


She

by IHadaDreamLastNight235



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Nightmare, Paranoid, gloomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHadaDreamLastNight235/pseuds/IHadaDreamLastNight235
Summary: This story is based on two nightmares I had. It features a japanese ghost character which might be familiar from movies. It is about She haunting me in my dreams. I recommend reading this above 16, because of the suppressive and gloomy atmosphere it creates. 16+ Thriller.





	She

I open my eyes. I was just lying in my bed and suddenly I find myself in a field. It isn’t dark yet, but the sunset is so low I can barely see the light. Why am I here? How did I get here? I look around again. I see that I’m in a clearing, not in a field. I see trees not so far away. The grass is half green, half yellow. It must be the end of summer. I see something. Behind the trees, in the shadow, something moved. Chills go down my spine. I sense danger. There wasn’t any noise, but I definitely saw something. The air feels warm, but I feel cold. I look at the trees again. I don’t see anything and then… she stands there. She wears a white dress, but it’s very dirty. She stands there, barefoot. I don’t see her eyes. The long black hair covers them. I… am… terrified. I can’t breathe. Does she see me? What does she want? WHAT is she?

I blink and suddenly I’m at my house. I look around. I don’t see her. I see the familiar furniture, the warm, cappuccino coloured walls, the couch, the table, the bookcase, the closet… I’m still feeling the chills on my spine. Did she follow me? I have a sense that somebody is behind me. I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn around quickly, but there isn’t anything. Not even a shadow. I take a deep breath, and one more, and one more. I have to calm myself. There is nothing in the house. I think about this for a second and then I check all the rooms, one by one. There is nothing besides the furniture. The warm, dim sunlight comes in through the window. I feel bad. I feel uncomfortable. I decide to watch tv, but before I turn it on something feels very strange. I’m holding the remote controller and hesitate. I put it down. I do something else. I lie down to the couch with a book. I start reading, but I have no idea what the story is about. I’m distracted. I’m listening. I don’t hear anything but then I look up and there SHE is. In the other room, in the shadow, she is just standing there. Dirty clothes, long black hair. I leap to my feet with the speed of lightning.   
\- WHAT DO YOU WANT???!! – I yell at her. She just stands there, not moving, not breathing. Is she even really there? I take the remote controller and throw it to her. It goes through her. Is she a ghost? A demon? Why is she following me??? I’m breathing heavily, I have a fear of death, but then I blink and she is gone. There is no she anymore. I look around quickly. Where did she go? …

Days went like this. Days, that I can’t remember. I’m in the bathtub, washing my hair. When I get out, I look into the mirror and there SHE is! I gasp, blink again and I only see myself. I hate this. 

I’m walking down the street. I only see her, when I’m alone. So, I shouldn’t be alone, should I? I hate public transportation, so I walk. Suddenly the pavement disappears under my feet! I’m falling!  
What is happening again?

I fell into the… ocean?   
I’m in the middle of the ocean, trying to keep my head above water. I look up at the sky. I don’t see any stars, though there is a full moon. I blink and there is suddenly a lunar eclipse. The next thing I know is that something grabbed my leg and I’m being pulled down. I try to go back to the surface, but I can’t. I’m holding my breath, but I quickly get tired, so I take a breath under the ocean…  
I’m drowning. I feel water in my lungs. I can’t think…  
Pitch black.  
Am I still alive? I can think again. Pitch black. I don’t even know whether my eyes are open or not. I try to say something but no voice comes out. 

Striking white light.   
I can’t see anything because of the sudden light. It hurts. When I’m trying to look around all I see is a mirror. I take a step towards it, and then another… and there SHE is.   
I look in the mirror and I see her. Is she in the mirror? Or am I? Am I SHE?

Am I she?  
I feel anger. Sudden and unexplainable, furious anger.   
Why did I turn into this? Why am I SHE?  
I turn around and there SHE is.   
We are both the same now. She doesn’t speak, but I can sense her feelings. I felt, HER feelings when I felt that anger. 

I drowned. She drowned. She drowned me. 

She drowned me.


End file.
